


The Truths That Bind Us

by Nary



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that Minbari cannot lie, unless it is to spare the honour of another. Sparing someone's feelings, however, is a concept quite foreign to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truths That Bind Us

They say that Minbari cannot lie, unless it is to spare the honour of another. Sparing someone's feelings, however, is a concept quite foreign to them. Delenn could honourably claim that she did not hear Lennier's declaration of love in the moments they were both sure would be their last. It was an acceptable bending of the truth. It was not in her, however, to give him the solace of pretending she felt the same, even though no one else would ever have known of her falsehood. He expected no less from her, could not have loved her as he did if she had been capable of lowering herself in such a way.

She had let him know that she was flattered. It was better than nothing, he brooded. Perhaps it even meant that one day she might reconsider, if their circumstances were altered…if Sheridan were removed from the picture… He buried the thought deep within himself as unworthy, shameful even to imagine.

His meditation, already troubled, was interrupted, this time by an outside presence. He knew without looking that it was Delenn, her every sound and scent and movement was so familiar to him. Simultaneously, he wished her closer and gone. He composed his features so as to attempt to conceal the emotions seething inside him. She would notice, of course, but she would also perceive that he was trying to hide them, and therefore would not inquire further, or so he hoped.

"I am sorry to disturb you," she began haltingly. Delenn almost never stumbled over her words. It was most unlike her.

Lennier rose and bowed more formally than was necessary. "You have not," he said, relieved that he managed to keep his voice so calm, so controlled.

"I am afraid I have. Or perhaps it is only my conscience that is disturbed." She frowned, as if considering her next words carefully. "I fear that I have done you a dishonour, Lennier."

"In what way?"

"I have not given your… your feelings the respect they deserve. If we cannot be honest with each other, then our friendship – our very great friendship – is worthless, and I cannot accept that."

Lennier stood in silence, waiting to see if she would say more. She continued, almost under her breath, as if speaking the words too loudly would hurt more. "I cannot share your love, Lennier. Not… not as you would wish it to be shared. I can offer you only the love that I already feel for you, the love of one very dear friend for another. Can you accept that?"

Even as his mind shouted 'no' he heard his mouth saying "Of course, Delenn." Was it a lie, he wondered, or could a lie become the truth if he willed it hard enough?

She held her arms out and he stepped into her embrace. Eyes closed, he rested his forehead against hers, trying to savour the moment, bitter as it was, knowing that this was the closest he would ever be to her, and despising the truths that bound them.


End file.
